


Appointment in Samarra

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Exhausted Greg, Greg Has Questions, Greg is dying, Greg's not sure what is it, Hurt, M/M, Mycroft comes to collect his soul, Pleasant conversation, Time for a trip, We meet again, but something is so familiar about his shadow, changing ones fate, having a little fun, lonelyness, no one ever talks to Mycroft, not really - Freeform, only on the crime scenes, resgrets, shadowy figure, shhhhh he doesn't die, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg was laying on the warehouse floor, it was cold and wet and terribly uncomfortable The sharp pain started to dull, the cold seem less worse when he spotted the light and then a tall lean figure slowly walking towards him. He could also hear the click of an umbrella with every step he took.This was not how Greg imagined his life, ending too soon, by a stupid mistake. But here he was conversing with the tall pale ginger before it was time to embrak on his last journey.Or not...





	Appointment in Samarra

Greg was laying on the warehouse floor, it was cold and wet and terribly uncomfortable The sharp pain started to dull, the cold seem less worse when he spotted the light and then a tall lean figure slowly walking towards him. He could also hear the click of an umbrella with every step he took.  
‘This is it, make your peace Greg.’ he tried to sit up, but the pain was too much and he also felt really week.   
“Just be quick please.” he whispered, hearing him the other stopped.   
“Gregory Matthew Lestrade.”  
“Yes?” he coughed. “What can I do for you?” he tried to smile at him. “Step closer I don’t bite.” he stepped closer so Greg could actually see him. He was pale, wearing a tailored three piece suit, umbrella in his hand, ginger hair and cold blue eyes. “What’s your name?”  
“You know that already.” he smiled writing something to a black notebook.  
“Not really.”  
“You got shot.”  
“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” he sat up, he was surprised how easily he managed.  
“Lost lots of blood…too much.”  
“We are still conversing, so not that much.” the man reached out his arm, Greg took his hand and stood up with his help. “See I’m doing all right.”  
“Look again.” Greg looked down at himself, his clothes were soaked in blood.  
“Well…”  
“Behind.” the tall stranger sighed wearily. Greg turned and stared at his body with wide eyes. Eyes open, blankly staring at them, pale, blood everywhere.   
“You’ve got to be kidding with me.” he yelled. “Now…seriously! My first case alone and I die!”  
“Gregory.” his voice was cold and stern.  
“I just became a DI, got my own team…and I die!” he glared at him.  
“It’s not me who killed you.”   
“Yeah, yeah…sorry man.” he ran his fingers through his hair several times. “I look like an old man with this gray hair.” he looked back at his body. “I started to lose my muscles…fat…god I let myself go.”  
“I think the hair suited you…”  
“Thanks. What’s your name?”  
“Still don’t know who am I?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“I do, but you must have a name.”  
“Mycroft.” he hesitated a bit.  
“No one asks?”  
“No, just yell and cry and beg.”  
“No point I guess.”  
“I just collect the souls, deliver them safely.”  
“Safely? More danger?”  
“You wouldn’t want to get lost.”  
“Sounds like a bad neighbourhood, do they need a sheriff?” he winked then started to laugh.  
“What is it?” he frowned.  
“I shot the sheriff…a song by Bob Marley. No? Never mind.” he chuckled. “At a second thought you are the sheriff and I’m your deputy. Deal?”  
“I don’t make deals, no bargains, no mistakes.”  
“Never?”  
“Never.”  
“Good for you. Now what?”  
“We leave.”  
“And then?”  
“You’ll see. Shall we?” he pointed towards the light with his umbrella.  
“Can’t we talk a bit more?” Greg eyed the light with concern.  
“Talk?” he tilted his head.  
“Yes.”  
“What you want to talk about?” Greg could clearly see his confusion. “Where are you going?”  
“Sitting down.” he yelled back sitting to a crate so his body was out of sight.  
“You can’t run away from me.”  
“I’m not running as you can see.” he waited for him to follow. “How long you’ve been…having this position?”  
“Always.”  
“Like it?”  
“Like it?” he asked back.  
“Yeah, I love my job. I know it is…for the victims it is terrible so as for the ones left behind…but I can use my brain, dig up secrets…the only set back is the massive amount of paperwork. What about you? Is there something else you wish you’d be doing? Had enough of the crying and whining…long walks. How many shoes you walked off?”  
“Why?” he looked down at his spotless shoes. “It’s not worn off.”  
“No, but are there?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Always in a suit?”  
“I prefer it.” he ran his hand over his waistcoat. “Why?” his was even more confused now.  
“And the umbrella, what is that for?”  
“Just…”  
“Shouldn’t you have a scythe?” he cut him off.  
“No.” he blinked rapidly. “That isn’t very stylish.” Greg laughed leaning back.  
“I suppose not. Sit, sit.” he patted the crate next to him, brushing the dust off it. “So, never wished to change occupation?”  
“I accepted it.”  
“Hmmm, but not fond of it.”  
“I…don’t really like talking to people.”  
“We are talking now.” he smiled at him widely.  
“Yeah, but in general.”  
“Ohhhhhhh, so you do like talking to me.” he tilted his head an winked at him.  
“I don’t mind.” he turned his eyes down.  
“Thanks. I can imagine you had enough of it though…all those years…”  
“Not that anyone really wants to talk.”  
“Bargains, pleas, crying?”  
“Empty promises, threats…I can’t recall when anyone would want to talk about other than those.”  
“I’m a curious one…mum always said that curiosity killed the cat…not that I cared. Always nosing around, asking thousands of questions, even when I clearly shouldn’t. Took me time to learn to control my tongue.”  
“Forgot about that?”  
“What’s the point now?” he chuckled.  
“True.”  
“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?”  
“It’s complicated…don’t worry, I’m not neglecting my duty.”  
“What would happen then?”  
“Chaos.”  
“And a replacement?”  
“Most likely.”  
“What would you do…if you could choose; you’ve seen a lot I presume…”  
“I did.” he sat down, his back straight, hands on the handle of the umbrella, eyes fixed on Greg. They weren’t as cold and menacing as before. “It’s not always horrible though.” he smiled remembering something. Greg waited in silence not wanting to disturb him. “I think I’d just…what I always see but never experienced…” he sighed. “It is a lonely job as you can imagine. I’d just love to have someone.”  
“I know what you mean. Just someone to talk to after a long day, or just to cuddle up in silence, knowing you two are there for each other.”  
“You don’t have anyone?”  
“No. But I have…had friends, my family. Not like you.”  
“Got used to it.”  
“Who gave you your name?”  
“I…chose it.” he mumbled turning red.  
“Good choice, I love it, special name for a special man.”  
“Not that anyone ever cares to ask.”  
“They are too busy blaming you.” Mycroft nodded. “Not that it is your fault.”  
“Exactly.” his head shot up smiling at him. “Thank you for understanding.”  
“It is my other secret power.” he leaned closer smiling at him. Greg remained silent, waiting for the other man to talk, he could see he wanted to.  
“I would love to write…I’ve seen much, have so many stories to tell…another secret wish of mine.” he whispered spinning the umbrella around nervously.  
“I’m not good at it, always struggled to write a proper report. Also have problems with spelling, my weak point.”  
“Only that?”  
“And that I’m stupid…I…call came in. The victim’s wife called, panicked. So I left a message to the team and hurried here. Apparently she killed her husband…and me too. I wasn’t only a tiny bit suspicious of her…but she thought better safe than sorry I guess.”  
“I’m sorry, you thought you were helping someone in distress…always like that? Running to help?”  
“I think so.” he mumbled. “Here you go a story for you to tell. The stupid policeman you encountered.”  
“Not the worse, promise.” Greg sighed deeply resting his chin on his palms. “Regrets?”  
“That obvious?” he snorted. “I wanted a big family, children, partner…”  
“Wife?”  
“Doesn’t have to be…I…had experience with both sides. I wanted to pay off my parents loan. They did so much for me…I wanted to somehow show how much I appreciate it. I was about to adopt a puppy. I promised to take my nieces to the movies…more small and now insignificant things to do, to say, to see. I never really travelled…or lived as I think back. I was in school, worked and studied. Housework, student jobs to help out, studying to make my parents proud, to make something of myself.”  
“You did that, with hard work and determination.”  
“I tried my best.” he stood up. “Mum will be devastated…dad with his usual stoic face, hiding what he feels, my brothers...My nephew graduates this year…I made big promises…Damn it.” he wiped his tears. “Better get over with it before it gets worse.” he looked at Mycroft. “Everything is all right Mycroft?” he asked seeing his expression, Greg tilted his head to see him better. “Hey, are you with me?” he took his hand, it was cold, but his skin felt so soft. “Mycroft?” Greg cupped his face with his other hand.   
“Apologies.” he blinked rapidly. not pulling away.   
“It’s okay, you seemed off. Do I speak too much?” he stroked his face with his thumb.  
“No, no…not at all. I’m glad we talked.” he smiled at him.   
“It was nice meeting you Mycroft, even under these circumstances.”  
“Nice meeting you too.” he stood up not letting go of Greg’s hand.  
“Is it silly that I’m scared?”  
“No.” they walked hand in hand towards the light.  
“It looks like a car’s head light. What kind of car you have?” he chuckled, trying to mask his fear. “Something as posh as you I hope. I’m refusing to leave if it’s not.” he smiled at him.  
“I think you’ll find it suitable.” Mycroft smiled softly at him.

 

“Greg, are you coming?” Sally walked back to him.   
“In a second. Go and start questioning the witness.”  
“Yes boss.” she left him alone. Greg looked at the body, just a few months ago he was the one laying on the floor seconds away from bleeding out. Help arrived in time, but not for this man.   
“Hey! Who is there?” he spotted movement from the corner of his eyes. But when he walked over, there was no one there.  
“Seeing your shadow again?” Sally asked when Greg joined her.  
“Don’t joke Sally.”  
“You had a peak to the other side and now have to ability to…”  
“Not another word!” he raised a finger. “What he said?” he nodded towards the young man.  
“The witness isn’t a witness.”  
“Nope?”  
“Broke down in tears…”  
“Let me handle it.”  
“He killed him.”  
“Told you why?”  
“No…but he did.”  
“Are we talking back?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“No boss.” she grunted.   
“Thank you. I take him in and you supervise forensics.”  
“Right away Boss.” 

Greg stood over the next gruesome crime scene, he felt like they never end. Finished one and the next came up just a day later, or not even a day later.  
“Hi.” he whispered spotting the shadow. It only happened at the crime scenes, a tall slender figure lurking on his peripheral vision. “I’m Greg…no need to be scared, I’m with the police. I know it is not…it is not what you’d want but…all I can do is to find who did this to you and lock them up. Sorry that we couldn’t prevent it.” the figure was now more visible but he still didn’t turn, not wanting to scare away the spectre. “Oh, you are not the victim.” he realised now that he could see it better. “I see. Is there anything I can do for you? Unsolved case? Unsettling death?” he was surprised how casually he was talking to someone who may not even be real. He was glad he sent everyone off, they’d think him to be mental for sure.  
“Gregory.” he heard a whisper.  
“Your voice is so familiar…” he frowned.  
“BOSS!” he turned, but there was no sign of the tall figure, just his Sergeant waving at him.

“Like I’d seen him before…” Greg was a few beers in, trying to explain what he was experiencing to John. Not that he thought it to be the best idea, telling a doctor that he was seeing things, but alcohol helped loosen his tongue. “His voice too, soft and so familiar...lovely voice. Not scaring me, not even seeing his figure. Just like seeing an old friend…a long lost friend.” he trailed off.  
“Seeing him again?”  
“No, only on crime scenes…when there is a body.”  
“You are seeing the passing souls.” he said jokingly.  
“That crossed my mind too…but then I realised that it’s always the same figure.”  
“Stalker.”  
“No, there is no one really there.” he put down his glass a bit more forcefully.  
“Have you thought…you work a lot, long hours, coffee…”  
“I promised my family and myself that weekends are for them and me. I’m visiting, helping out or just do something for myself. I promised it to myself.”  
“I’m not saying you don’t deserve it, but you work long hours during the week to have that time off. I think you are just exhausted yourself. I prescribe a week off, away from London. It’ll do you wonders.” he gave him a napkin. “Here you go, the doctor is done for the day. Sorry mate, I’m rather tired.”  
“No wonder.” he looked at his watch. “Let’s get home.”

Greg did as he was prescribed and arranged a little trip around Italy for himself. Only him, before season, a nice round trip with two days resting on the sea side in the end.  
He was walking around the catacombs of St. Sebastian, he was sure this wasn’t what John would suggest, him seeking out the dead…but he enjoyed the tour it never the less.  
“Mycroft?” he frowned.  
“No, George.” the young man turned and smiled at him, looking him up and dawn. “And you gorgeous?” he murmured.  
“Sorry, mix up.” Greg walked around him, his eyes fixed on the carving. He had no idea where that name came from, why the figure on the wall was so familiar. He was wearing a long cape covering up him up entirely. “Now I see why you prefer suits, you showing off your magnificent form…sneaky fox.” he chuckled. “Yes…” he chuckled. “I do prefer the umbrella…not as menacing.” his face was the same, even the curl on his hair, the master managed to capture the eyes perfectly. Pained, tired, but determined. “So you were following me.” he raised an eyebrow, making sure his voice was low enough so the other tourists wouldn’t think him to be crazy.  
“Maybe.” the voice this time was clear, coming from behind him.  
“Always at crime scenes…now I know why I’ve seen you.”  
“I couldn’t resist for some reason.”  
“Like the view?” he chuckled rolling his hip around.  
“I…” he mumbled, making Greg chuckle more loudly.  
“I don’t dare to turn, because then you’ll disappear…and I don’t want that.” he whispered.  
“You don’t even remember.”  
“I remember enough.” he shrugged.  
“You don’t know me.”  
“Not yet…but I have some more time…don’t I?”  
“You have.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“Mycroft.” he chuckled.   
“You were saved, not my fault.”  
“As you wish. Will I see more of you?”  
“If you stay with the force, most likely.”  
“And you? Want to stay?”  
“Stay?” his voice was shaking.  
“I have a flat, job to provide…the puppy got adopted while I was in the hospital but…we could move somewhere with a garden and get one then. You could write and do what you wish…”  
“You don’t know me…not at all. I might be really hard to live with.”  
“Naah we’ll do just fine. I know that.”  
“Gentlemen, time to go.” Greg turned towards the tour guide.  
“Thank you.” he turned and Mycroft was indeed standing behind him, dressed for the weather, but the umbrella still in his hand.   
“You look more gorgeous than I remembered.” he smiled and extended his arm. Mycroft looked down and up at him. “Tour ended Mycroft…are you coming?” he hesitated a few seconds but took Greg’s hand.


End file.
